


one day

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [38]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Era, Drabble, F/M, Happy, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Sansa are Cousins, Romance, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They've been opposites for so long — bastard and highborn lady, king and prisoner — but only they can understand that.





	one day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by TaleWeaver (AO3): "Jon/Sansa: 'No matter what others see, between the sheets they are always in perfect accord' (any timeframe)." Hope this was good!
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

_"My Lady…"_

Jon's warm breathing falls over her nipples. He grins, boyishly-wide and elated, mouthing a kiss to Sansa's breast. His tongue slides out, licking in wet, flat strokes, tasting the lingering of perfumed oils. Jon's fingers caress over her waist, lacing with Sansa's hand covering his.

After everything, after Joffrey and Ramsey and Littlefinger, she's not ready to give herself away.

But one day, with Jon… …

" _My Lord_ _,_ " Sansa mumbles, eyes half-mast, her lips straining and aching from her happiness. They've been opposites for so long — bastard and highborn lady, king and prisoner — but only they can understand that.

*

 


End file.
